villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morbius
Michael Morbius was a biogenetic scientist who was dying of a blood-destroying disease. He injected himself with radiatively altered vampire bat DNA, and it transformed him into a living vampire. Morbius now had a craving for human blood, especially the radioactive blood of Spider-man, which he thought would cure his never-ending hunger. Morbius gained superhuman strength and stamina, as well as the ability to glide over short distances. Unlike a true vampire, he is not immortal, but is also somewhat immune to garlic, sunlight, and other things that are deadly to vampires. Morbius has battled The Lizard, another tragic character who was mutated into a monster. Spider-Man : The Animated Series Morbius's only screen appearances to date were in Spider-Man animated series; he was played by Nick Jameson. He was the main antagonist in season 2. Morbius first appeared in his human form in "Insidious Six" two-part episode. In these episodes, he has a romance with Felicia Hardy (a.k.a. the Black Cat). In the episode entitled "Morbius", he stole a vial of Peter Parker's blood in the belief that this was part of Parker's entry in a science competition they were both competing in. While examining the blood in his laboratory, one of the vampire bats he was experimenting on escaped, and began to lap it up. When Morbius tried to scare the bat away, it bit him. The bite infected him with Parker's irradiated blood, transforming him into a living vampire. He appeared as a villain in the following four episodes, Enter the Punisher, Duel of the Hunters, Blade the Vampire Hunter and The Immortal Vampire, along with "The Awakening" and "The Vampire Queen" in Season #4. In his earlier appearances, he goes on a rampage to turn everyone into Vampires. However he was stopped by Spider-Man and Blade in The Immortal Vampire. At the end of "The Vampire Queen", Morbius stopped becoming an evil blood sucker thanks to a serum created by Abraham Whistler which suppresses anyone who has a vampiric urge for human blood, but only if they wanted to be human and joined forces with vampire hunter Blade and superhuman Black Cat, who was Felicia's alter ego that Morbius figured out in The Awakening, to stop Blade's evil mother, Mirium. Morbius made a cameo at the beginning and end of the second episode of the animated version of "Secret Wars," along with Blade, who were not only concerned about stopping Mirium but curious where Black Cat went (she was transported from Earth to the Secret Wars planet to fight alongside with Spider-Man as one of the heroes to help him). That was the last appearance of Morbius in the show. A notable thing about Morbius is that the censorship for the show did not allow vampires to appear. So to allow the use of Morbius, he could not bite victims to drink their blood. Despite having fangs, and evidently being a vampire, he instead had to drain victims through blood suckers on his hands. And blood is only referred to as "plasma". The word "blood" is commonly used in non-vampire episodes. Though, the words "blood-bath","blood sample" and so on are used throughout the series (including vampire episodes). Also, in "The Immortal vampire", Morbius says to Peter:"I need a sample of the neogenic blood you created". Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Vampires Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Ferals Category:Male Category:Blade Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Man-Eaters Category:Friend of the hero Category:Delusional Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction